bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Azure Dragoon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Azami Hana page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 06:27, December 22, 2009 Hey are you intrested in RPing with me? Grizzaka 04:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:We need to talk, Ten. Well I admit I've been really judgmental of the group on the chat lately. I suppose it's for a few reasons. 1) During the time I was gone from both the wikis and the chat, I had a lot of time to do some thinking. I realized that I was getting a little too emotionally involved with things that were happening on the internet and it was draining my happiness and other such things in RL. A lot of gossip happened both on the chat, but more so in PMs. In the PMs some chat members would lay on their personal lives and troubles, as well as complain and rant and go on and on about other chat members, myself included. It gets to the point where I think some of the other members, other than myself, get too stressed out. My RL friends and family were worried about me, because I was so stressed out all the time and they never could figure out the source. That is where a lot of my resent for the chat as an entity comes from. We all acted (myself included) too judgmental of everyone, including each other! We'd judge people for thier religious beliefs (Xan and Kuro's fights for example), for their sexuality (a gay or lesbian joke was made every 5 minutes), for their political beliefs (I'm extremely guilty of this one), the list goes on and on. On top of this, I'd stay on the chat all...day except for when I was at work. It completely destroyed my social life and got to the point where I didn't want to go anywhere because I was on the chat. Long story short, I had to get away from that place. It was all I ever did. That's why I'm so venomous about going back there, even just back to PMs. Now, as to why I've been so rude to everyone on the chat lately; When I finally decided to come back to the wikis, I thought that by staying on them and them alone, chat drama would not reach my ears and I could still stay in contact with my friends that I made there. But...I was wrong. Everytime Aha makes a new article or someone makes a dramatic new character on the wiki, the talk pages are plagued with scorn or some smug remarks, all that can be made to that person on the chat. That's why I get so mad at things like Rukia's talk page. You could've PMed Aha on the chat and told him all that, without bringing that nonsense to the wikis. And if Aha is banned on the chat, why bother him here? If he's such a problem, then why pursue him? He doesn't want you guys pursuing him and he doesn't go after you guys, so leave him alone and he'll leave you alone. Let the wiki admins decide if he's a problem on the wikis, you guys worry about the chat. Go to any other wiki, even fanon wikis, other than NF and BFF and you will see civilized criticism plastered all over them. These two wikis are a disgrace simply for what is written on some of the talk pages. It makes us all look like whining, crying, 3 year olds. Keep the harshness on the chat, and do like Tak does in his reviews here on the wikis. Those are my only issues with you and the chat. If you have any thing to say about these things, I'd like to hear them. ~~TenTailedFox'' [[User talk:Ten Tailed Fox|<'talk'>]]'' 15:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hacked? Erm, well, since then, I changed it three times, so I guess I expected not to get hacked? Wahpah 21:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ...? Alright... I'll try to remain as calm as possible when typing this, and won't use any vulgar language. So... let's try to adress these things one at a time, shall we..? : Erm, the chat. So... What's the difference between Koukishi's Chatroom, and the main chatroom? In all honesty... There is none. We talk about the same things... RPs and such. But... You're not there. You, or Xan, or Panth, or the majority of other people that I do not like. Maybe my reasons for disliking the lot of you aren't... justified (though, I assure you that having my "cool points" far into the negatives but just above Aha's doesn't help my self-esteem. -____-), but I do believe that I am still entitled to my opinion of people... Unless you're about to tell me how to think? It's not as if I look for trouble; I stayed off of the Naruto Fanon chat. During my isolation from it, I didn't contact your, Xan, Sei, or anyone from there by any means possible, and didn't argue with any of you. I tried my best not to upset anyone there... But then all of you, for some reason, decided to come onto Koukishi's chat... Right when I was having trouble acessing my account. How did you expect me to react, knowing that I don't like the majority of you, and that I was having trouble..? :: Agh... Do you have any idea the amount of trouble Fahuem, Senkaku, and Crow had convincing me to come on that chatroom and stay..? I just can't understand your reason for coming there... Erm, I left the Main Chatroom because you and Nyan were going to make fun of me for making fun of Ahatake... Maybe I deserved it, but I still don't enjoy being made fun of... Especially when I'm almost totally convinced everyone there (and here, actually) hates me, and that you're all laughing at me behind my back... Are you? If you are, then why don't you just ban me already and get it over with..? I'm not asking to be banned, exactly, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't wait until I'm happy to do so. Panth asked when I'm in a good mood... Maybe he doesn't know, because I don't enjoy talking to him, and thus are never in a good mood when he's around? ::: Next... Would be my vulgar language, and attitude, correct? Mmm... I know I don't deserve special treatment. But.. If you're going to ban me over it, I'd like to point out that no one's warned me about it yet, so I figured it was alright to do so... And, while it's true that people retort to it rudely, no one has told me "Stop using it or you'll be banned". So..? Would you like me to stop using it? Though, I should point out, this will be limited to the wikias. On the Chat, I think I can adress any of you the way I want... Unless I'm not? Why wouldn't I be? It's not as if I'm seeking any of you out and harassing you.... Alright... I think this is enough for you to respond to as you see fit. Wahpah 22:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, right, and I apologize for bringing the chat's drama here, but I don't think I'm mature enough to handle semi-real-time conversation. : Wahpah 22:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : Eh...? That I suddenly have? I'm sorry, you seem to be under the impression that I just started thinking this a few hours ago. And I know it's just the internet, but... Meh, maybe I don't like real life? And if the internet is my escape, and something happens on it that makes it less enjoyable, or worse than real life, then where am I supposed to go..? Maybe I should own up to myself and go be happy in real life, but it's not really that simple... I mean, really, if you were feeling sad, and someone just came up to you and went "Stop being sad", how would you feel?... Well, your reaction to it may be different than mine, because we're different people... Maybe everyone makes fun of everyone, but does that mean I'm supposed to enjoy being made fun of? I don't. I really don't. I'd apologize to Nyan for acting like that, but at this point, I'm really too upset to do anything without crying about my own problems. : If nobody's talking about me or making fun of me behind my back, then why are people telling me that they are?! I... Don't understand. Maybe my dislike of you is unjustified, but it's not as if I can just go "oh, alright, I guess I like you now". Lastly... could you elaborate on that last part? How am I alienating the community, when my works don't concern any of you on the main chat? If you had a critisizm for my articles I'd gladly listen to it (or defend myself), but otherwise I don't communicate with any of you... At all. : Mmm... I forget where I was going with this... Everything tends to boil down to a rant...\ : Wahpah 23:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I can't say that I'm not happy you're talking to me and dealing with me in such a civilized manner, but I'm afraid I'm far too stubborn to have my views on life changed without some kind of divine intervention. It's more like... Going on the internet to get away from hateful comments from people you know (though, considering I know King in real life, this could all just backfire in my face like everything else does). And... While I'd like to say it doesn't effect me, it does. I don't know why. But I get upset very easily. Like, for example, when Sen posted on Kou's chat that Sei was altering our RP (not the actual RP, but just altering the moves and posting them on the Main Chat) and making fun of it. Now, for me, someone who believes that everyone is out to get him (... Social... Nyeh...), supposed to react when he sees something like this on a Chat that he doesn't go on, with people laughing at it. In regards to Panth, I'm not sure if you were there or not, but this may have been when I stopped liking you. That, and that if I don't talk to somebody every single day, and they talk with other people I "hate" I assume they don't like me and that they're all... Laughing behind my back. : Even I can see that this gets redundant. : I'll apologize, but then I'll be left with the belief that you all still silently resent me for what I've done (or haven't done, I really have no idea). This'll also lead to me just... Not coming onto the chat at all. -___- Simply because if I'm on the chat with the rest of you, I'll be afraid to post things that I wouldn't be afraid to post without you around (nothing trashing you behind your backs; works, critisizm, RPs, etc... I'm afraid of negative critisizm, maybe? And then I'd probably start trashing on your work... and then there'd be another conflict. Half the time I'm assured that the wikia and chat would be a better place if I wasn't around, just because I know I'm such a pain and that no one wants me here). : Once again, I've lost where I was going with this. : Wahpah 00:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : I already read that character and... loved him. He has the real makings of a protoganist... The only issues I would be able to come up with concerning the article would be small details on the abilities and Zanpakuto, but those are so minor I don't think it's really necessary unless it specifically comes up in a story... : Wahpah 00:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Review The review's done, and I think you know where to find it. Wahpah 01:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :L It's been over six months, and I just seem to be getting worse. Wahpah Sparring Tutorial Thanks for accepting the spar, so how does this work out? I mean do we create a new page, and start writing, or what? --- Illuminate Void 01:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright, so exactly how does the battle RP work out? Do we need a referee or somethin or is this...kinda like a turn based RPG, where we each take a turn so to speak, and then the other responds to each of the described actions? --- Illuminate Void 15:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I Want To Die. If I had to pick one of the days in where I feel like the scum scraped off of the sidewalk and tossed into a garbage can so carelessly, it would be this one. A few months ago, I had recieved my report card. Oh, how happy I was, expecting myself to do so well! My mother would be proud of me, and I'd probably recieve some video games as gifts! Ah, do you think of me as naive for having such high expectations of myself? Looking back on it, I think I was acting a bit foolish at the time. But, I had sworn to myself that I would do better this year, that I wouldn't fall to the same fates as I had done the last school years! It was necessary to think that I would succeed those past failures! I open my report card up.... ...and see a 1.3 as my G.P.A. I couldn't even look at it for more than a few seconds before I ripped it up and threw it in the Recycling Bin (with my teacher not noticing). My mother doesn't need to see such crap labeled on a piece of paper, don't you agree? I had wanted to wait until I had improved to show her any report card at all. But I had to keep telling my mother that my report card just wasn't out yet in order to stall for time. It seemed like all was going well... Until she actually got in contact with the school. The first step I took into my house, all she had to do was ask - and that's when I was brutally punched back into reality. Because of my rash decision, I am now banned from further usage of my computer, and if I don't get grades back up soon, my mother will lock it up in her own closet. Then again, even if I showed the report card to her, I doubt the results would've been any different. I lied to my mother about getting good grades, about the report card in general - and now I'm paying the price. Now, she hates me even more, and she doesn't even give a damn about my depression. I guess it just shows how useful I am to the world. Good-bye for now, and possibly forever. --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 13:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC)